


Lucario's First Mega Evolution

by Lycan_Jedi



Category: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew - Fandom, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Anal, Aura - Freeform, Feel like something is missing, I REGRET NOTHING, I Tried, M/M, Mega Evolution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Regret, feel good ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 05:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10713267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycan_Jedi/pseuds/Lycan_Jedi
Summary: When Aaron teaches Lucario how to Mega Evolve, things don't go as planned.





	Lucario's First Mega Evolution

**Author's Note:**

> Time for a little honesty. I honestly feel like this one is lacking a bit. Please let me know what you think of it. This is one I'd Love feedback on.

Lucario ran through the forest enjoying the wind  coursing through his fur as he ran faster and faster. He allowed his Aura to guide him, so he didn't run into any stray Pokémon, or trees.  He stopped near a stream,knelt and lapped up the cool water. 'Running always makes me thirsty.'  He thought standing and turning towards the direction he'd come. 'I'd best get back. Sir Aaron said he had a special training for me.' He ran at breakneck speeds. The trees a light blue streak in his Aura Vision. A few gold specks of different Pokémon's Aura came through only to disappear within a second. Within a total of  40 minutes he'd covered  the 5  miles back home. 'Master, I'm home!' Lucario called as he opened the door. "About time Lucario.  You had me thinking you'd forgotten." Aaron said with a smile. 'I'm sorry, Master. I guess time got away from me.' Lucario replied sitting on the bed next to Aaron. "It's all right. Tell me Lucario, do you know what this is?" Aaron asked holding out a stone to the Aura Pokémon. It looked like amber with a red and blue swirl imbedded in the center. 'A rock?' Aaron smiled. "No Lucario this is Lucarionite. It will make you even stronger than you are  now."  
'Am I not strong enough now, Master? I'm already faster than most Lucario my age, able to utilize Aura earlier than most, and I can avoid dangers faster than most Lucario in general.' Aaron smiled. "You are stronger than most Lucario, my friend. But, Lucarionite is best used as a last resort. It changes your body slightly,and makes you stron-"   
'What do you mean it changes me?!' Lucario interupted. "-ger for a short time, and you've been warned about interupting me while I'm trying to explain important things to you, Lucario." Lucario lowered his head in submission. He hadn't meant to interupt his master when he was teaching him. 'I'm sorry, Master. It's just a little frightening to here it changes you.' Aaron smiled. He had a feeling Lucario would be frightened of this.  
"I understand Lucario. But it only changes your appearance. I wouln't do anything to harm you, you know that."   
'Yes, Sir Aaron, I know.' Aaron smiled as he put his hat on and grabbed his aura staff, which, now that Lucario looked at it had another piece of Lucarionite embedded in it. "Are you ready?" Lucario nodded and stood as Aaron opened the door and walked out.  Lucario followed as Aaron turned away from their normal training area, to head towards the thick forest.  'Master?'  
"Lucario, every Pokémon reacts differntly to pokénite.  I once had a Charizard try to kill me." Lucario listened intently as he followed Aaron into the forest. "The power was to much for  it to think straight. But I know what happened. Why it went wrong, Chaizard can't use Aura like we can. That's the key to it all. You need strong ties to Aura. This is it." Aaron said as they entered a small clearing. 

Lucario looked around, a Linoone ran across the clearing followed closely by a Zigzagoon. A group of Tailow flew high above looking for potential food. It was quite peaceful.'I'm ready master. What do I need to do?'  Lucario asked as Aaron pulled the Lucarionite from his pocket, before tying a string around it. "I need to tie this around your neck. Then you and I  feed our combined Auras into both stones. After that, it should be like any evolutionary stone." Lucario nodded and allowed Aaron to tie the stone around his  neck. "Okay now we pour our Aura into both stones." Aaron said placing a hand on each stone. Lucario followed suit, placing a forepaw on both stones. As he did he focused on his aura and began filtering it through his paws, allowing it to flow into the stone. A light blue light enveloped both  the human and Pokémon. Within minutes both stones were filled with the two's Aura. "Alright Lucario, Are you ready?" 'Yes Master. Will this  hurt?'  "You already know the answer to that Lucario, No. Now focus on my aura and our combined auras in the stones. Likewise I will focus on yours and both stones. Once  we're  completely immersed in the Auras you should experience the change." Lucario nodded as Aaron walked across the clearing. 

"Okay, now let the aura from the Lucarionite flow into you, and I'll let mine flow into me. Remember to stay focused on my Aura the whole time." Lucario did as instructed and focused on the two stones. The Gold Aura of Aaron and Lucario's White Aura caused the stones to be almost blinding as the Aura Pokémon utilized his Aura sight. Still Lucario focused on both of them and Aaron as he Allowed the Aura to flow into him. As he watched Aaron the Aura outline slowly changed from gold to white. Likewise his Aura was turning Gold itself. As the Pokémon and Human switched Aura's, a glow enveloped Lucario. His cream colored torso fur grew longer in the back, his footpaws and paws slowly turned red, a more pronounced black design crossed his fur, and he felt strange protrusions grow from the back of his head. He also noticed  6 new smaller spikes grew from his footpaws, paws and shoulders, leaving him with 11. As the transformation concluded Aaron smiled. "You did it Lucario! How do you feel?" Lucario didn't answer. It seemed to him as though his body wasn't his own. "Lucario? Are you okay?" Aaron asked as Lucario looked straight at him with a wild look in his eyes before letting out an ear piercing cry. "Lu-Lucario? Listen. Listen to my voice. Everything is okay. Just focus on my aura and voice." Aaron said as he slowly approached the Aura Pokémon. Before he could reach him Lucario threw a ball of Light that hit Aaron square in the chest. Aaron flew backwards as his hat, cloak and staff flew from his body. All the air was knocked from his lungs as Lucario rushed toward him, his Bone club now fully formed in his paws. "Lu-Lucario-" CRACK a shot to Aaron's side again knocked him down as the Lucario climed atop him and began tearing at Aaron's tunic. "Lucario.. Stop." Lucario roared in his Masters' face. In his mind Lucario was in shock at what his body was doing. He wasn't able to control himself. It wasn't that he didn't want to, he just couldn't. He screamed at himself to stop as his body tore through Sir Aaron's tunic like paper. A large bruise was forming where the club hit him. 

Aaron was terrified as his friend shredded his tunic, leaving him naked from the waist up. In a panic he punched the pokémon in the jaw knocking him down before scrambling away toward his only potential weapon, his staff. If he could get to it, he could draw enough Aura out that Lucario would change back. He didn't get far before he was hit with another Bone Rush. This one hitting him in the head and knocking him to the ground. Aaron again hit the Lucario and got to his feet only to be hit point blank by an Aura Sphere knocking him down on his stomach and taking the air from his lungs. As Aaron lay gasping for air Lucario approached, his arousal beginning to poke from his sheath. Lucario gripped at Aaron's leggings as the human struggled. "Lu-COUGH-cario, stop!" The pleas for mercy did little to help as the Lucario yanked Aaron's leggings down to his knees, exposing his ass and genitals. 'No damn it, STOP!' Lucario screamed at himself as  his arousal fully emerged from his sheath. He loved Aaron, enough that he'd dreamed of Aaron mating with him. He'd even pawed off to the thought. But he didn't want this. Not this way. Aaron was helpless as the Pokémon lined up. "Lucario... Please..." With another roar the Lucario pushed in, as Aaron cried out in pain. 'Sir Aaron! I'm sorry! DAMN IT WHY WON'T I STOP?! '  Lucario tried everything he could think of to get his body to stop as he felt his knot against the flesh of Aaron. Aaron lay still as he too felt the same, coupled with the fire screaming in his ass from the unprepared entry. Slowly the Pokémon pulled out before slamming back in, rubbing slightly against Aaron's prostate.   Another cry was heard from Aaron from the friction as Lucario again pulled out before slamming back in again and again, causing a strange feeling of pain and pleasure to Aaron. The Pokémon leaned forward onto Aaron's back the fur itchy against his naked flesh as he began pumping faster. "Lucario.. sto.." Aaron was cut off with another roar from the Lucario, before the Pokémon started up again.

Aaron felt tears come to his eyes, not from pain, but from guilt. Sure the pain was there but he felt this was his fault. Lucario would never do this to him. Sure he'd known about Lucario's attraction to him. Lucario didn't know that he'd seen the Pokémon paw off and cry out his name as he'd orgasmed. But he knew Lucario cared too much about their relationship to allow something like that to get in the way. He felt guilty because he'd not told Lucario how much he loved him. That he'd wanted to do the same with Lucario. He felt guilty because he'd forced Lucario to Mega Evolve even though the Pokémon was hesitant to do so. "I'm sorry." Aaron whispered softly as Lucario went faster and faster, starting to press his knot into Aaron. He felt a rush of warmth coat his insides as the Pokémon howled. Still the Pokémon started pumping into Aaron again as Aaron groaned. He felt exhausted as the Pokémon continued. Lucario was mentally sobbing as his body raped his master, no his friend. The one who had taken him in after finding the injured then Riolu. He sobbed even harder as he felt the orgasm rip through his body only for his body to continue seconds later. Aaron's grunts of pain had ceased, and become small groans of pleasure as Lucario rubbed against his prostate over and over again. His cock had grown to it's full length and was trapped against his stomach and the forest floor as Lucario slammed harder and harder into him, as cum dripped from his ass down his balls. He could feel his own slick precum against his stomach as Lucario was now pistoning in and out. Finally with another roar the Pokémon slammed in again. Lucario's cum began again pumping into Aaron. He began grinding his knot against Aaron trying to lock it in but was unsuccessful. Aaron too, groaned as cum oozed from his member as well, smearing against the forest floor and his stomach, before passing out from the experience. As Lucario's orgasm ceased, another glow surrounded the Pokémon as he reverted back to his natural state. After changing back he slowly pulled out as tears started gushing like a waterfall. Aaron was laying still. His eyes closed and breathing shallow. Lucario couldn't tell if he'd passed out or fallen asleep. 'Master Aaron... I'm sorry. You'll never see me again. Please forgive me Mast-.. no, Aaron. I'm sorry.' Lucario said as he grabbed Aaron's cloak and covering his former Mentor's naked body. 'Goodbye Aaron. Maybe you'll find someone with stronger ties to Aura than me.' Lucario said as he turned and ran deeper into the forest. 

Aaron groaned as his eyes opened. He felt cold, though couldn't figure out why. He slowly took stock of his surroundings. It was night, a Noctowl hooted in the distance as the stars shined brightly above him. His pants were down around his knees, and his tunic and hat were missing, his cloak covered his nudity. He was in the clearing he and Lucario had come to to practice Mega Evolution.. At this the memories came flooding back the Pokémon attacking, stripping, and raping him. The horrible howls and roars as Lucario climaxed inside of him. The feeling of tears against his cheek as he slowly drifted into unconsciousness. The words, 'Master Aaron... I'm sorry. You'll never see me again. Please forgive me Mast-.. no, Aaron. I'm sorry.' The feeling of a blanket covering his naked flesh before more words. 'Goodbye Aaron. Maybe you'll find someone with stronger ties to Aura  than me.'  Slowly Aaron stood. He could feel the crusted cum against his ass and balls as he pulled his leggings up. He slowly looked for any sign of his friend, but found nothing. Near the treeline lay his staff and hat. He shivered as the wind blew around him, chilling his bare torso. He quickly picked up his cloak and wrapped it around himself. "Lucario?" he called out. "Lucario?! " he called a little louder. Still no answer. He felt light headed as he sat against a tree, trying to figure out what to do. He wanted to find Lucario, to get him to come home, but he also knew it was getting colder, and he needed something besides his cloak, gloves,boots, and leggings. Not only that but he  was sure with his injuries he wouldn't get far. 

As he sat considering what to do, a large bird flew over head. It had flames on it's head and wings. Aaron knew who it was immediately. "Mew! Please, Mew help!" The bird turned to him before a flash enveloped it, revealing the small pink cat Pokémon. "Mew?" The Pokémon Inquired as he flew to the half naked human. He could tell his Human friend was terribly injured. A bruise took up about ¼ of his side. A nasty cut was on his head, and he didn't have all of the coverings humans wore. He could tell the human was shaking with cold. "Please Mew, I'm hurt, please help." Quickly Mew called to other Pokémon nearby. Multiple bug and grass types arrived seconds later, each carrying a stick, leaves or a plant of some kind. Mew quickly instructed each and within seconds the various items were stacked in a pile by the human. Mew than transformed back into the bird and released a stream of fire on it. He'd seen humans do this before,and had transformed into different Pokémon himself to lay nearby the warmth without issue. After the fire was built the Pokémon began to leave only to be stopped by Mew. "Mew! MeMewMew! Mem Mew!" An Ariados, Spinarak, and Caterpie turned back and approached the human. Aaron layed still as Mew continued speaking to the bug types, occasionally gesturing to him. The Caterpie, Spinarak, and Ariados all nodded before turning to the human. The Spinarak gently crawled up Aaron's arm towards  his shoulder. Likewise the Caterpie gently crawled up his chest as the Ariados stood beside him. He heard the familiar spray sound as the three bug types began using string shot on his head and torso. He felt the strong Spinarak silk begin binding around the top of his head and going around his forehead. He also felt the same happening to his sides, chest and back as the two bug Pokémon beside him worked in unison. Within the span of about 2 minutes Aaron's torso and upper head were  wrapped tightly in the bug type silk. "Thank you." He said as the bug types gave their cries before returning to the forest. Mew slowly floated closer to Aaron who seemed to be warming. There  was a strange yet familiar scent coming from the human.

"Mew, have you seen.." Aaron stopped, the question right  on the tip of his tongue. Mew would know that Lucario would never  do this right? "Mew, have you seen Lucario anywhere? He ran off after I was attacked." Mew thought of the question as he suddenly recognized what the scent was. "Mew?" He inquired pointing to Aaron's butt. "He didn't mean it. I tried to.. I was teaching him how to Mega Evolve. Mew you remember right?"   
"Mew." came the somber reply. Mew had been the one to stop the Charizard that had attacked Aaron. After the attack the Charizard was so upset he'd flown off never to be seen again. It had hurt Aaron, but it hurt Mew even more. Charizard had lived in the Tree of Beginning with Mew from the day he'd hatched. He was Mew's closest friend and now he was gone, and the same had happened to another of his closest friends now with Lucario. Mew thought about the day, he'd seen Lucario and Aaron entering the forest as he played with Zigzagoon, but he hadn't seen them leave. He thought to when he'd played with a Bulbasaur hatchling shortly afterward. Had that been the strange noise he'd heard in the bushes? Was it Lucario? It was worth a try. Mew thought of the Pokémon he'd  need to continue his investigation. Within seconds the Pink Cat was gone and in it's place stood an Arcanine. Mew gestured to his back as Aaron stood slowly. Gingerly he approached and mounted the Mew's back. He smiled as the he leaned forward onto Mew's back allowing the soft Arcanine fur to caress his bare torso. Though it hurt slightly to lean forward as he was, the fur warmed him greatly as Mew went about kicking dirt onto the small fire the other Pokémon had built, before running into the forest.

They stopped near another clearing as Mew used his now transformed nose to sniff around the bush he'd heard the strange rustling. He could smell the familiar scent of Lucario, but it was much older than a few hours, maybe a day. "Arrrrrrrc" Mew growled in frustration. He was certain it had to have been Lucario. Sniffing at the ground he was unable to pick up Lucario's scent. Running off in another direction Mew again searched for the Steel/Fighting type. Stopping every so often to ask Pokémon he came across if they'd seen him. No one knew anything. The sun was now rising over the mountainside as Mew looked up. Had he really been searching for nearly 9 hours? Looking on his back he noticed Aaron had fallen asleep. Mew thought of  his options. Either he could continue looking, lie down to rest, or find someone to help look. Making his decision he took off for the Tree of Beginning.

Lucario sat against a tree staring at the various Pokémon starting their hunts and foraging as they woke. To any of them he looked terrible. His eyes were bloodshot from crying and a lack of sleep. The fur under his eyes had parted revealing his pink flesh as he  had cried so much. Twigs, leaves and dirt clung to his fur as he'd fallen quite a bit. Some blood covered his arms and legs from cuts he'd aquired from falls into various rocks and thorn bushes. He sat in silence still able to smell Aaron's sweat and insides on his fur and sheathed cock. Looking at the ground his eyes blurred as for what felt like the millionth time tears began to fall. He sat sobbing as he remembered Aaron's cries of pain. He was so immersed in his memories he didn't see a fire type with a human upon it's back until it was right in front of him.

Mew ran as quickly as his Canine legs would carry him. He knew what his plan would be. He'd leave Aaron to rest in the heart of the tree of beginning and call upon the other Pokémon living there to aid in the search. As he ran he picked up a familiar scent. Picking up speed he stopped at the treeline as he finally saw him, sitting against the tree of beginning and sobbing uncontrollably. "Arcane" Mew said nudging Aaron with his snout. Aaron groaned as his eyes opened. "Mew? What's wrong?"   
"Nine." Mew replied gesturing to Lucario. Aaron gasped as he saw Lucario. He was a mess and looked as though he hadn't slept in days, though Aaron knew he'd slept fully the other day. Slowly Mew approached not wanting to scare Lucario off. As soon as they were directly in front of Lucario Aaron dismounted Mew and sat next Lucario. It was strange. Lucario didn't seem to realize they were there. "Lucario? Can you here me?" The Aura Pokémon looked up startled as Aaron spoke. 'No! Sir Aaron stay back! I don't want to hurt you again!'  Lucario screamed as Aaron sat next to him. "I'm not leaving until we talk Lucario. After we talk, I'll go home and let you decide what you want to do. Agreed?" Lucario looked at the bandaged and barechested human sitting beside him.  He was nervous but knew if things would ever be the same he'd have to talk eventually. 'I don't know what to say Aaron.' Lucario finally admitted. "Then just listen. Lucario,.." Aaron tried to think of what to say. Honestly he had expected Lucario to run the second they approached. "Lucario I'm sorry. This wasn't your fault it was mine. It's because I forced you to Mega Evolve that I was raped yesterday." Aaron stopped as Lucario looked up at him. 'I didn't want to hurt you Aaron. I.. I love you. I've wanted to...' Lucario trailed off, not sure if he should continue. "Lucario, I know. I've known for a while now you have a sexual attraction to me. and honestly I'd be lying if I said it wasn't mutual." Aaron admitted. "In fact I enjoyed what happened yesterday to a certain extent."   
'How could you have enjoyed that?! I injured you, raped you, I DEFILED YOU AARON!!' Lucario screamed as Aaron sat in silence.

"Lucario, I enjoyed it because it was you. If it had been anyone else, I'd have been disgusted in myself for even getting erect. But I know you cared about me, even if you weren't in control. Honestly I'd like to try it again. Without the beating of course."  
'Really? You'd want to mate with me again?'  Lucario asked hopefully. "Of course! You should probably take a bath first though." Lucario snickered as Aaron smiled. "Should we go home now Lucario?"   
'Yes, I'd like that Sir Aaron.''

3 months later

Lucario slowly rolled over in his bed as he looked at Aaron's slumbering form. He'd wanted to try mating with Aaron but hadn't due to Aaron's injuries. They had been told Aaron had suffered 3 cracked ribs, a concussion, and a contusion on his head. Slowly he crawled out of his bed. His pawpads cold against the stone floor. He walked silently by Aaron's bed, stopping when he noticed Aaron was shivering. He pulled the blanket up to Aaron's chin, and licked his cheek gently before silently walking to the door. 'I'll be back in a while Master. I love you.'  "Mmmgh I love... too." Aaron sleepily mumbled as Lucario stepped out into the chilly fall night. He walked down the path to the Cameren Palace gates. He walked through them acknowledging the Guards as he walked by. The first time he'd done this, a month after he'd attacked Aaron, They'd stopped him and questioned him until Aaron had to come and get him. Now it was part of a weekly routine. He'd wait until Aaron was asleep, and then make the trek to the Palace Healer, Joy and her Blissey. He knocked gently and waited until Joy opened the door. "Lucario? Is everything alright?"   
'I had a question.'   
"Of course what is it?"   
'Well you said the bandages could come off soon, but-'  
"Oh I knew I forgot something today. Lucario, could you remove them for me? I'd do it myself but I've got an injured message boy I need to stay with."  
'You mean he's healed?!' Lucario asked overjoyed. Joy nodded as Lucario took off at a breakneck pace. Running down the path, through the gates and to Aaron's hut. He burst in as Aaron sat up quickly. "Lucario what's wro-" He was cut off as Lucario jumped onto his lap and Kissed him deeply. "Oookay what was that for?" Aaron asked as Lucario broke away from their kiss. 'You're healed! I just talked to Joy! She said I could remove the bandages!' Aaron smiled. Finally he was healed. "Well let's get them off then." Lucario smiled as he reached for a knife by Aaron's bed. Gently he slipped it under the fabric and pulled outward allowing the bandages to tear. After the top layer tore he set down the knife, grabbed the strip of fabric and began unwinding his Master taking in his now slightly less muscular body as it was revealed. Aaron could tell his friend was becoming aroused as he stripped the bandages from his body, and so was he. The gentle touches of Lucario had Aaron getting erect as Lucario's fur periodically rubbed against his bare skin.

As Lucario removed the last bandage Aaron was fully aroused. "Lucario, what do you say we celebrate?" Lucario felt a smile come to his face. 'What did you have in mind, Sir Aaron?' Aaron smiled and gently gripped Lucario's now half sheathed member. Gently he began stroking as Lucario gasped in pleasure. "I know you've been waiting until I'm healed. I don't see any reason to wait now do you ?" Lucario felt a surge of lust run though him as a deep groan escaped his throat. 'Aaron your hand feels amazing!' Aaron smiled as Lucario gasped and bucked into his hand until the Pokémon's knot formed. As soon as it formed Aaron pulled away as Lucario groaned with need. "Lucario, care to help me now?" Aaron asked looking at his night leggings. Smiling Lucario grasped the waistband of Aaron's leggings and pulled, revealing Aaron's cock to the Pokémon. Lucario smiled and gripped Aaron's cock and began stroking gently. Aaron groaned as Lucario stroked gently his fur soft against the sensitive flesh. "Lucario st-stop." Lucario stopped and looked inquisitively at the naked human before him. "I don't want to finish without you inside me." Lucario smiled as Aaron turned and got onto his hands and kness. 'Are you sure Aaron?'  Lucario asked as Aaron nodded. Smiling Lucario lined up to the human.  "Please Lucario.. I need you in me!" Lucario pushed into Aaron's ass smiling as warmth enveloped his member. A soft groan escaped Aaron as Lucario began thrusting slowly. Lucario moaned as Aaron's ass massaged his cock.  Aaron gasped as a thrust found his prostate, causing a surge of pleasure to shoot up his spine. Lucario began thrusting quicker as soon as he felt Aaron's prostate against his canine member. Aaron's cock began dripping precum onto the bed as Lucario sped up. Each thrust brought more and more pleasure to the two, as Lucario continued his thrusts. Aaron groaned out loud as Lucario leaned forward onto his bare body. Even though Lucario was going at a good rhythm, Aaron wanted it harder. "Lucario.. Harder!" Lucario sped up even faster as an audible smack was heard with each thrust in. As Lucario continued soft "Car"'s began coming from Lucario's mouth as his cock thrust in and out.  He could feel his orgasm building. Aaron too felt his orgasm building to a peak.  'Master, I'm close. What do you want?' Aaron smiled before answering, "Cum in me Lucario." Lucario thrust 3 more times before cumming deep into Aaron's ass. "Lucaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" He howled as he painted Aaron's insides white with 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 shots of Pokémon cum. Aaron too groaned as he felt Lucario climax inside him, before pulling out and falling by Aaron on the bed. 

 

'Oh, Aaron. Thank you! That was amazing!' Lucario said before noticing Aaron's erection. 'Didn't you cum Master?' Aaron smiled before replying, "No but it's okay Lucario. I'm just happy we finally got to do this."  Lucario frowned before pushing Aaron onto his back. "Lucario what are you-"'If you didn't get to cum yet then I'm going to help you Aaron.' Lucario replied straddling Aaron. 'Just relax I think you're going to enjoy this Master.'  Lucario said as he layed his cock and body on Aaron's.Aaron smiled and kissed Lucario deeply as the Pokémon began thrusting his cock slowly against Aaron's as surges of pleasure shot up both's bodies. Lucario couldn't believe he was still erect after cumming so much, but he wasn't about to complain. Aaron began thrusting back as Lucario continued to grind their cocks together. Lucario groaned through Aaron's tongue as they kissed. As they continued thrusting Aaron began exploring the soft blue fur as again Lucario groaned in pleasure. Both Pokémon and Human's cocks were dripping precum onto each other as they continued. Aaron closed his eyes and focused on the fur against his bare chest and stomach, as well as the slick member against his own as he remained in pure bliss. Lucario again felt his orgasm building as he continued to keep his pace. This was for Aaron not him. Both Pokémon and Human gasped and groaned in pleasure as their orgasms built, unable to think clearly enough to speak only to focus on the sexual lust both were feeling. Without warning Aaron cried out as his cock exploded shooting cum up his chest and stomach. Less than a second later Lucario again felt a climax tear through him as 4 shots of his own seed joined his Master's on Aaron's chest and stomach. Smiling Lucario fell to Aaron's side and kissed him before going back to Aaron's stomach and chest to clean him off. He leaned down and licked the cum from Aaron's body before going back to Aaron's mouth and kissing him, forcing his tongue into Aaron's mouth. Aaron groaned in pleasure as he tasted their combined cum. It was a sweet yet slightly sour taste, but he swallowed all that Lucario gave him. "I love you Lucario. I hope we're never apart again."   
'I hope the same Master Aaron. Good night, I love you so much.'   
"Good night, Lucario sleep well." Aaron replied as he pulled the blankets over them, pulled Lucario against him and fell asleep. Lucario layed his head against Aaron's chest and closed his eyes. 'I will never leave you again Aaron.'


End file.
